Transition
by solartai
Summary: A dark tale about a serial killer and the man who's tasked with finding him. Rated M for a reason. Viewer discretion advised. Blood, Gore, Sexual Content


Naruto stared down at the unconscious man. The sedatives were going to wear off soon and Naruto wanted to be there when he awoke. The looks of confusion on their faces when they realized the were in an unknown location amused him, so he was always present at that moment.

The man stirred and his eyes flickered open. Naruto anticipated the night ahead. What would he do first...?

"What," The man noted, coming out of his stupor. "the fuck...?" He tried to move, but the restraints on his arms and legs did not allow it. His confused gaze fell on Naruto. "I..."

Naruto gave the man a large, psychotic smile. The one he spent hours practicing front of a mirror for.

"What the fuck!?" The man half screamed in alarm.

Naruto's grin widened and he began to hum a nursery rhyme softly to the man.

The man struggled in his bonds, but they gave no way. Cries of "Let me the fuck go!" and "Someone help me!" resonated from the man. Naruto forced open the mans mouth and with practiced ease severed the mans tongue.

The man made a wet gurgling noise.

Naruto used a small fire jutsu to cauterize the wound as quickly as possible. The man stared at him with a look of pain and terror etched into his features.

Naruto brought his hand up dropped the tongue into his mouth. He chewed it with an open mouth and exaggerated slurping sounds. He made a terrifying show of licking the blood from his lips after swallowing it.

The man, quite terrified, released his bowels. The smell of piss and shit filled the air and Naruto slipped on a mask to cover his nose and mouth.

The man panicked desperately against restraints. Wet gurgling screams echoed throughout the room and Naruto's member became swollen and harden. He cut off one thumb, then the other.

The man's eyes, wet and swollen, pleaded for mercy. And if not that, sweet release. Naruto stabbed both of those eyes, dooming him to darkness. He then scooped out the jellified remains and forced them into the mans mouth.

Wet and weak protest came from the man, but Naruto managed to make him swallow the eyeballs.

Naruto's body twitched as he came. His member stayed hard.

Naruto cast a genjutsu on the prisoner that made the man think he was waking up from a nightmare and all of this didn't happen. Naruto ended the genjutsu just as the man reached the peak of relief.

He then repeated the process several times just to fuck with the man.

His mind was likely going to break soon, then the fun would be over.

"... And it can't be helped, can it?" Naruto whispered lovingly to the man. He caressed mans cheek then reached into the mans pants and ripped off his penis. Naruto took the severed muscle and stuffed it into one of the mans empty eye sockets. He cauterized the wound so the man wouldn't bleed out.

The man went into shock and Naruto had to revive him.

The man though, was deep in insanity and the fun was over. Or just beginning.

…

Shikamaru received the summons in the dead of night, as often it was with ninja's. He got dressed quickly and went to meet the Hokage. When he got there he was let into the office without trouble.

Kakashi Hatake sat behind the desk and studied Shikamaru. His eye curve gave the impression he was not happy.

"Hokage-sama." Shikamaru reported, hoping for the best.

"Shikamaru, we have a problem." Kakashi said. He pushed a folder across his desk towards Shikamaru. "Look inside."

Shikimaru reached out and lifted the folder. He examined the contents in silence.

A member of the royal family had gone missing and when he finally turned up he had been mutilated and tortured into insanity. The pictures showed the gory wounds the man had received. No list of suspects was included and no other evidence was discovered.

"So you want me to, what, find the guy who did this? Doesn't this fall under the jurisdiction of the local law enforcement?"

"Ah, we have been hired for this."

"I see." Well then that made sense.

"No I don't think you do. We have been hired by someone who claims to be the culprit. It's an assassination mission."

"He wants us to kill him?" Shikamaru questioned. "Why doesn't he just reveal himself if he wants to die?"

"He wants a chase, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru considered it for a moment. "How did he even order the mission, this seems like something the secretaries would notice during the interview?"

"ANBU are working on that now. We believe he may have some talent in genjutsu, that's all we can say though."

"So he's a ninja." Skhikamaru asked without asking.

Kakashi nodded."It seems that way, at the moment. But that isn't even the good part." He pointed to a stack of files about an inch thick. "Those are details of other attacks and killings across the elemental nations. He claims that he is responsible for all of them."

"Can we confirm even some of those?"

"Not really. After all, the crimes were never solved so no one knows who the culprits are. He does provide some detail of the crimes, but there are ways to find such things out." He stapled his hands. "Either way, we are taking the implications seriously. He is considered highly dangerous and completely out of his fucking mind."

"Right, dangerous and crazy. Got it. What does this have to do with me? If we are talking about finding someone, there are others with more skill in that area than I."

"You will be accompanied by someone that has that skill set too. We need you specifically to capture this person in your jutsu."

"Capture? Why not send someone to kill him?"

"Its classified."

"I don't have clearance?"

"Not for this."

"You know who he is...?" Shikamaru guessed.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, but there are other things about him that we can gleam from the information he left. It seems he knows some secrets he shouldn't."

"Do we have any idea who he is at all?"

"Not a clue."

"What about the victim, could he tell us anything."

"Even if his tongue or thumbs hadn't been removed the man is still a vegetable. Luckily, we have the Yamanaka for these kind of situations. One will be going with you by the way."

"Ino." Shikamaru said without hesitation.

Kakashi nodded. "I'll let you pick your own team. Get a tracker and a hard hitter too. You're leaving as soon as your team is ready."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

…

_Please inform me if you like this story, it goes a long way in making me continue it. Flamers welcome._


End file.
